<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prince Snow's prisoner by Jackson_J</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909343">Prince Snow's prisoner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_J/pseuds/Jackson_J'>Jackson_J</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient scenario, Blood, M/M, Translation, Vignette, alternative universe, mention of war, prince x prince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_J/pseuds/Jackson_J</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the Matador of Love meets Prince Snow: a short story with an open ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prince Snow's prisoner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://yiyu-dynasty.carrd.co/">My Carrd</a>
</p>
<p>There's no much to say... It's literally a short story with an open ending.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a country called Esu, a prince was born. The Queen granted him the title of Prince of Love because she thought that he would be the hope of the kingdom. They were in the middle of a war created by the King, and she didn't want her son to become like that man.<br/>Then, she promised to protect him at all cost.<br/>However, years later she passed away due to a strange illness.<br/>Something was secretly hidden within the palace walls -the screams of pain of a child-, and the Prince of Love named Adam accumulated a lot of hatred as he grew older… When he came of age, the kingdom began to call him Matador of Love. Anyway, the royal family was satisfied with his violent feats. By the age of 19, this prince had already started leading the army troops... But his own soldiers whispered that he was like a monster!<br/>Endless battles filled with blood and the stench of death: those were the only memories he could conjure up during the nights of insomnia.<br/>The corpses of the soldiers covered up the meadow that had once been embellished by the white flowers that emerged from the fresh ground. Everything soaked his armor. He could barely distinguish the other soldiers blood from his own skin, because the hands that held the swords were already made of blood. Yes, his entire body was made of a blood that longed for other people's blood.<br/>"Haha, I'm a monster" he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Years later, after winning the war against one of the countries, the Land of Snow entered the King's sights. It was a country that had built its walls in the middle of the mountains.<br/>It was rumored that they had a great treasure, and the King of Esu couldn't help but be curious about it. The man, moved by greed, sent a threatening letter to the Kings of the Land of Snow. However, their answer never came.<br/>The furious King immediately commanded the troops to set up an ambush. He was totally convinced that his kingdom would also win this war, because his trump card was Prince Adam, Matador of Love. What even Adam himself couldn't guess were the majestic strategies of the Land of Snow troops. And so, they were attacked for the first time in many years.</p>
<p>The snow buried their feet, reducing the agility of the Esu soldiers. His dirty blood adorned the blanket of white snow. It was a really beautiful sight for Adam, but then he witnessed another beauty, a human one. The person who appeared right before his eyes, pointing a sword against his chest, reminded him that he still had a heart hidden there, behind his bones. This soldier was a young man who could easily hide in the snow to attack his prey. His short hair was pale blue, and his eyes were like the clear sky in spring. He was beautiful as a doll, and indifferent to the world as if he belonged to a dream.<br/>Adam tried to swallow the blood that climbed his throat wanting to cover the pure snow. He wanted to stand worthily while he watched this beauty, so he just smiled.<br/>"Do it. I am the Prince of Esu. If you kill me, you will get a good reward."<br/>But that young man lowered his sword. Adam frowned.<br/>"What are you doing? Quick, finish this. Or could it be that do you want to torture me?"<br/>The soldier said, "I am Prince Snow."<br/>Adam's smile froze like the blood that gushed from his stomach.<br/>"I'll take you as a prisoner on behalf of my country."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>